Wireless communication has revolutionized telephone communication and computer connectivity. No longer constrained by wired connections, users move freely about with their computers, telephones and other electronic devices.
However, most conveniences come with a price. For wireless communication, the price is configuring each device to properly communicate with other desired devices while excluding communication with unauthorized interlopers. Wired communications sidestep some of these concerns simply by controlling which devices are in wired connection with each other. For wireless communication, physical connection is no longer a means of protecting communication between different electronic devices.
Accordingly, many prominent organizations and manufacturers of wireless communication have developed communication protocols for wireless devices aimed at controlling the how, when, where, and who of communication between wireless devices to create boundaries between authorized and unauthorized wireless communication. These protocols specify, among other things, the type of wireless network, methods of encryption and/or authentication, access control, as well as the unique identities of the different available networks of wireless devices. As the level of intrusion by sophisticated hackers has risen, the number and complexity of wireless communication protocols has risen to keep pace with the efforts of these privacy interlopers.
Given the current thicket of information required to set up a wireless network or to configure a single device for association with an existing wireless network, many consumers struggle to properly configure their wireless devices to operate in the intended network environment. The level of technical information required to perform installation of wireless devices has driven consumers to lean heavily upon technical support centers for help in configuring wireless devices.